Question: Multiply.
Solution: $8 \times 44$ and $0.8 \times 4.4$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $8 \times 44$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.8 \times 4.4$. $\begin{aligned} 44&\\ \underline{ \times 8}&\\ 32}\\ \underline{+320}}\\ 352 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.8 \times 4.4$. $\begin{aligned} 0.8 \times 4.4 &\approx 0.8 \times 4\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{8}{10}\times \dfrac{4}{1}\\\\ &\approx \dfrac{32}{10}\\\\ &\approx 3.2 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $352$ to get a product close to $3.2$ ? $3.52 = 0.8 \times 4.4$